


Tumblr Pornlet 30: Bullseye

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Tumblr Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Marking, Mentions Come Play, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Scent Marking, Sexy Wolfy-Need, Wolf Derek Hale, picture prompt, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Derek sat back against the wall of the tiny motel room they’d crawled into late the night before and breathed in.





	Tumblr Pornlet 30: Bullseye

Derek sat back against the wall of the tiny motel room they’d crawled into late the night before and breathed in.

He could, of course, smell the cleaning products in the air and the dust and other people who’d stayed on this bed before them, but this was a small town on an all but abandoned section of one of the old cross-country routes; other than the owner who’d walked in before them to put fresh-sheets on the bed, no one had been in this room for weeks.

Mostly, therefore, Derek could smell Stiles.

He took his fill of his lover before him. They’d both stripped themselves of their travelling clothes and rinsed off quickly in the shower before crashing. Stiles was naked. The sheet they’d pulled over themselves last night now barely covered to the middle of his ass. He looked soft and pliable and absurdly young as he slept, far less than his now twenty-eight years.

Derek reached out to run his fingers over Stiles’ skin but stopped just before he made contact. Stiles deserved to sleep. The Pack they’d been negotiating with had tried to prove that they, as wolves, were stronger, could endure longer, than any human Mage. Stiles hadn’t faltered though. He’d made it through five solid days of meetings with only two or three hours of sleep each day.

And, Stiles was a little like a cat when it came to the sun—he joked that he could never make it across a sunbeam awake. Derek could feel it’s warmth on his fingers just above Stiles’ shoulder, growing even still as it wasn’t yet mid-morning. It would help to keep Stiles sleeping the way he desperately needed to be.

Derek thought that maybe he should pull on some clothes and go find the motel owner and pay for a few extra days; they’d finished their negotiations not only favorably, but also early. It would be nice to have just a little time to themselves. There were so many things they let slide at home that they could—

Stiles rolled his hips and moaned in his sleep and Derek bit his lip. If they were at home he’d…

Stiles had once told him that his mom had called his beauty marks his own, special constellation. Derek would never share the fact with his Mate, but he was kind of glad he’d never met Claudia Stilinski; he doubted he’d have been able to look her in the eye.

Derek treated Stiles moles, especially the ones on his back and chest, as carnal bullseyes. He was lucky to have found a lover, and Mate, who didn’t just put-up with his desire to mark and claim, but also encouraged him. Stiles referred to Derek’s desire to cover him in come as a _sexy wolfy-need_ and would taunt him with patches of skin he hadn’t recently revisited. He liked waking up to Derek finishing, then straddling Derek and returning the favor all over Derek’s neck.

Derek liked that, too.

Right now though, he should…

He drew in a long breath. Stiles had dropped further back into sleep, his scent settling into that deeper space it did when he was truly slumbering.

Derek shuffled off the bed, pulled on his jeans and t-shirt and shoes, and wrapped his fingers around the door handle. They’d have a few days to make sure they smelled one hundred percent like each other before they headed home.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this tumblr image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/166002090346/derek-sat-back-against-the-wall-of-the-tiny-motel). NSFWish. Can anyone tell me if it is a manip, or actually D.O’B., or?  
> Also, I'm fairly sure I got the line _"I'll never make it across this sunbeam awake"_ from an old Garfield Cartoon—credit where credit is due!


End file.
